The Twin
by coyote13
Summary: Rosalie dies in a big battle against the Volturi. Which leads to emmett grieving in the only way he knows how..being a player.But what happens when AnnaBell, Rosalies Twin sister moves into town?
1. First day

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter Uno _**:) **_(i like using what i learn in spanish sometimes...sorry)_**

* * *

My brother, Jay, and i decided to move to Forks after we visited the Denali clan. They told us about the Cullens, which is where i heard a name that rang a very dim bell. Rosalie was my twin sister. Until our parents disowned me and put me in an orphanage. i was adopted because people want a 5 year old. That was a century ago though. that couldnt be possible...unless she was a vampire. I still remember when i got the worst news of my existence...(flashback)

_Everyone was feeling depressed. I could feel it. I can feel and control emotions. another term is empath. it comes in handy sometimes.I can also see the future._

_"Annabell?" Tonya said in a had to tell me something...but what?_

_"yes?"i said loudly. When she didnt answer i looked at Jay he can read minds and make his thoughts your own. **what is she hiding?!** i screamed in my head, knowing he would flinch. **I am suprised you haven't seen it...** was all Jay said to me in my mind. "IM NOT IN THE MOOD FOR CONFUCIOUS RIGHT NOW JAY! TELL ME WHY THEY ARE DEPRESSED!_**NOW**_!" Wups! i shouldnt have said that out loud._

_"Annabell, please calm down!.You should hear it from them...not me."Jay said and i could tell he was right and he was worried about me. I looked at Tonya with confuzed eyes. then i was clouded by sorrow._

_"rose died in a right against the Voultri." ....i was finally speechless. notheing was going through my mind, which worried jay_...(end of flashback(: )

"...Annabell, I'm sorry to cut your walk down memory lane short but we have to go to school." UGH i already know I'm ganna hate school. "Aww... come on Anna, it wont be that bad, i promise" forgot Jay could read minds! He just laughed at my thought and threw me the keys.

"carpool or no?" i asked. He just jingled his keys then went into the garrage. i followed and we both went into out Lamborghinis and made our way to school. When we pulled up and parked everyone was staring. I guess wherever we go people will always stare at the royal blue and midnight black lambos. They were so jealous. I could help but to laugh as i cut the engine. i grabbed my bag that was on the passanger seat. Jay, being the gentleman he is, opened my door as i stepped out slowly. I loved doing that...it just seemed appropriate. All the jaws dropped even lower. "Whats with them?" i asked jokenly

"Well Annabell, to tell you the truth, they think we are hott, sexy, rich bitches." We both laughed and walked to class. Everyone followed us._ Good thing we are veggies.... or those poor people would be for lunch._ i thought as i opened my locker. I heard Jay's booming laugh echo throughout the hallway. His laughter is very contageous, so i started laughing to myself. I went to First Period and found 2 cullens. Great! Just what i need. It was Jasper and Emmett. I heard Emmett mumble Rose's name. Poor guy,i didnt need my brothers gift to know what he was thinking. He thought he was seeing a ghost. emotions just rolled off of him. The teacher made me intoduce myself. Ugh i hate her already! "Hi! I'm Annabell Frost. I just moved here from Alaska." i said with fake ethusiasm. Jasper laughed,like i knew he would. i was assigned the desk right in between the Cullen brothers. Jasper was in front of me and Emmett behing me. Emmett was feeling overwhelming feelings which made me and Jasper suffer. I was suprised when Jasper didnt help him. I mean seriously they are brothers right? Maybe emmett did something to jasper? hmm. I promised Jay i wouldnt use my gift in school, but seriously?! this guy needed help! His own brother wont even help him!!

_Fine! go ahead! But this will be the only time. Got it?_ I heard Jay's voice inside my head. Wow he actually heard me. _THANK YOU! i promise the only time!_ i yelled back knowing it would irritate him. i used my gift to make Emmett peaceful. Jasper loosened up the... thank god. Class went by slow and in a blur. After class was over Emmett went over to his brother and started talking. I decided to evesdrop what with vampire hearing and all.

"Hey, Jazz! thanks for helping me out. i really needed it! She looks so much like my rose...i cant believe it!"

"Wait i didn't do anything... i thought you did that on your own. and i know..it makes me wonder.." Jasper was very confused.... i decided to book it before they figuered anything out. Last thing i need was the Cullens on my back.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE :)**

**first fan fic..... review please......**

**hopefully the next chapter will be longer... and im open to suggestions.... **

**and if you want to help then that will be fine too. :)**

**i hope you liked it!**

**Ohh by the way i know the summary sucked and hopefully i can figure out how to work this thing and have another chapter soon...lol**

**hmm....SNEAK PEAK!**

**the next chapter is when they go to lunch....and here is a question that you can ponder until i can work this thing; why is AnnaBell pissed at Jay?**


	2. lunch timebleh!

**_CHAPTER TWO! :)_**

* * *

My other classes passed by quick, suprisingly. Even thoguh i have every cullen in at least one of my classes. After first period went by i thought i was free of cullens but no! in second period i had Alice. The teacher just had to sit me right next to her. of course me and her hit it off and she wanted to go shopping with me. But she is a cullen! i have nothing against the cullens dont get me wrong, but for some reason i blame them for rose's death. They could have prevented it. i dont know how but they could have! Third period i had Edward. That was REAL fun! sarcasum lases my voice in that last sentence. I had to keep singing _waking up in Vegas by Katy Perry_ just to keep him out of my head. i already had a mind reading brother i dont need another mindreader im my crazy head.

Time for lunch now. well not my kind of lunch. UGH it smells soo gross how can the humans eat this trash they call food. wait till they get a taste of mountain lion or grizzly. I walked in and sat with some cheerleaders. I didnt see my brother so i guess i could hangout with these well-too-spirited girls (**a/n sorry if your a cheerleader...but annabell hates them..they cover their emotions).** i had to sit at their table for5 minutes talking about alaska and the guys there. these girls were okay...if they werent so....whats the word? ohh chipper!! thats when the cullens walked in. and to my disappointment jay was right behind them._ JAY WTF?!!? _i yelled at him in my head. he didnt answer and edward chuckled...ughh i could burn him right here right now. but that would be mean. and painful for that thought edward stiffened and i guess h put me on muute.

"oooooo! whos the new cullen?he is so cute! i call dibs!" abruey said. i couldnt help but to laugh! she was calling dibs on my brother! wow! what has this world come to? i had to answer at this.

"thats my brother jay. and abruey...you can have him. do you want me to put in a good word for you?" i said. i was trying to be nice. of course i knew my brother would not date a human. for that matter a cheerleader. he hated them too.

"OHH YES THAT WOULD BE AWESOME!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. she was very excited. since i was pissed at jay i used my empath gift to calm her down. he wasnt a happy camper about that.

"well i think im going to go and annoy my brother. so ill text you all later." i already had their phone numbers. i didnt give them mine because then they wouldnt leave me alone. i said my goodbyes to the cheer quad and went to annoy jay and the cullens. This should be very fun!

When i got there i walked right up to jay who was talking about our past. i just smacked him on the bvack of the head. the quad got a good laugh about that. i decided to have a little conversation with him in my head (**bold annabell** _italic jay_)

** can you tell me whats going on**

_the cullens are very nice please give them a chance anna!PLEASE_

**I hate it when you begg. so stop. what have you told them so far?**

_just my gifts...and where he have travled._

**So you havnt mentioned anything about me? awww poor emmett still thinks he is seeing a ghost!**

_nope nothing... i told them they should hear it from you...since you are able to explain it are the smartest most beautiful sister in the world and i have you for eternity!_

**DONT PUSH IT JAY.... do you want to go through the pain of the tranformation?!**

He didnt reply to that. he has the sucking up part down. the cullens were waiting for our conversation to end. edward nodded at them...i guess signaling that our conversation has ended. now this is going to be the fun part...NOT!

"Hello Annabell. im bella. its very nice to meet another veggie vampire." bella said. i havnt had her in a class yet. and with my luck i will have her in a later class.

"Hi bella. its nice to meet you too."i said to her. thats when i looked at emmett. i sighed. i guess i have to tell them my secret now. "Emmett whats wrong?" i said hopefully that will start the conversation.

"hmm.... well AnnaBell. you remind me of someone. lets go to my bedroom and maybe ill show you a thing or two." I walked over and slapped him in the back of the head for that smart remark. WOW! what a player. i am his dead wife's twin sister and he want to do me! oops... well edward knows. Edward stared at me wide eyed and his jaw hanging down to the floor. i thought his eyes were going to pop out. i decided to continue.

"Who do i remind you of Emmett? why dont you go to your room alone and ill meet you there when the pigs grow wings." i said in a very suductive way.i like turning guys down like that. its sorta funny.

Emmett sadly said,due to my rejection, "you remind me of my mate rosalie. but why do you care?!" wow! im her sister thats why i care. i was full of rage which jasper tried to calm me down. i decided to be nice and accept it...for a minute and a half.

"well if you really want to know Emmett... i am rose's twin sister. We got seperated at age 5." now everyone was looking at me like edward did. Jay hung his head low. thats when jasper decided to break the silence because he noticed i was feeling uncomfortable. Then again i wasnt uncomfortable. i was just sending him that.

"so Anna,if i may call you that since we already have a bells,"he said nudging bella, "do you have any gifts like your brother?" this is the question i have been looking forward to answering.

"yes you can call me anna. And yes. i do have they are different then my brothers. but i have more then one...its unusual i know." i said shaking my head at the last part. it is unusual for anyone to have more then one gift.

"we would love to hear about them" Alice the pixie told me. i wonder if for holloween she was tinkerbell. Edward and jay laughed at my stupid thought-remark.

" okay... umm im an empath. i can feel,and project emotions, like jazz,if i may call you that, here"-they all looked at me beakoning me to go on.- "and i can see the future...makes it handy so we can call in sick early if there is sun. like you alice." i said pointing to her. they looked shocked.

"umm yeah Annabell you can call me Jazz or even Jazzy if you want!" jasper was the firt to speak. _SAY SOMETHING MIND READERS....YOU ARE SCARING ME! IS IT POSSIBLE FOR VAMPIRES TO GO INTO SHOCK!?!?_ i thought to jay and edward. they just shook their heads and and had a private conversation. UGH! i hate those conversations.

"So... Emmett....how are you?" i asked a already knew the answer. i was amazed by his actions he didnt even speak. he just stood up and took my hand and made me sit on his lap. i guess that answers my question.

"Ummm Em..can i ask what you are doing to my sister?" jay asked poitily...although he was soo angry. i had to calm him down immediatly. Jazz helped me.

"Ive been soo lost without my Rosie and she is the closest thing to her...and i think i might like her...expecially her smack!"he wiggled his eyebrows and i started laughing as did everyone else. Jay just shook his head like he was trying to shake away a mental image. I got to admit i under-estimated the cullens. Expecially Emmett. they only reason why he was a player was because he was grieving and trying to find someone that could heal his broken heart. i can do that. seeing how me and rose came from the same woum. Thats when jay came into my head and disrupting my train of thought.

_SOMEONE HAS A CRUSH ON EMMETT!!! HAHA im sorry sis it needed to be seriously i like the cullens. if you two get married, i want Carlisle to adopt me. so i wont be an inlaw...oh which you two will get married! Alice just saw it. but its going to be in like 2 years so she isnt going to say anything. _Wow he can get annoying and why didnt i see it? I guess i dont push visions on. i let them come unless its something dangerous.

I went though the day and of course Bellla and edward were in my biology class. And all of the cullens and my brother had the same P.E class.... way to go.. put every vampire into the same class...way to go! After last period we all got changed and headed to our cars. Everyone wanted a ride in our lambos. i couldnt blame them. Have i mentioned me and my sister shared the same love. We both loved cars and fixing them. I told them that and everyone started saying what was wrong with their cars. i guess i would fix them...

Jay gave bella a ride home... edward wasnt happy with that. I took Emmett. We all got into the cars and drove home

"wow your interior is royal blue like Jays exterior...Let me guess Jays interior is midnight black?" he asked as we drove out of the school's parking lot.

"yes it is. it shows that we are different but same at the same time. which way to your house?" He gave me directions and on their little trail he told me to put the petal to the metal...i laughed. everyone was obeying the speed limits so we would be the first ones there. so of course i did and Emmett was laughing. I turned into a stop **(a/n what i mean is how in wanted angelina jolie did this but didnt stop...its sounds fun so i added it(:).** I found Carlisle and Esme looking at my ride and then looking at me. i gotta say the look on their face was unforgettable. i got out and locked my lambo so no one will try to steal it...you can never trust vampires. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and i sat quietly and waited for everyone to come back home. It took them too long even if they were obeying the laws...i started to get worried.

* * *

**_ATHOURS NOTE_**

**Cliffy!!! haha **

**Welll what are you waiting for!!!**

**REVIEW!!!**

**im stumped...if you review it will inspire for me to write more...**

**ohh and i always forget this...**

**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT **

**but i do own jay and AnnaBell...**

**and their cars....i wish in real life...that would be awesome...**

**ANYWHO!!! **

**if you want to help me write this story that would be great...**

**until i get some reviews and inpiration to write morre...bye**

**-Coyote :)**


	3. jail time

No one was talking. I couldn't take the silence…the whole room was worried. It was overwhelming. I decided to calm them down and talk. "I can only carry one passenger in my car… so if you guys want to join me you will have to fight over who will ride in my lambo…I will wait in the car for your decision. And no Em you have to give the others a chance to ride!" with that said I walked at human pace to my car and got in. I started it and remmed the engine a couple of times to signal them I was waiting. _Jay where are you I'm worried sick!_ I thought…no response. That was when Esme stepped into my car.

"So what are you waiting for? Let's go! I can't wait to ride in you Lamborghini!" I laughed. Her excitement hit me like a semi truck…but in a good way! I couldn't help but to be excited! I turned around and went full speed. Esme laughed as the speedometer hit 165. Carlisle and Emmett was behind us in his Mercedes S55 AMG. It was fast…but not as fast as my baby. Esme's phone went off and the caller id was Carlisle.

"Tell AnnaBell to slow down!"

"But sweetie she is in complete control and I'm not breakable! I'm having so much fun! You should have her take you for a ride!"

"She is getting close to the opening…she needs to slow down now. Oh I have someone calling. I'll talk to you later. I love you Esme."

"I love you too" She hung up the phone as we slowed down. We back tracked but couldn't see the cars. Now I'm thinking the worst happened. A car crash…blood everywhere…they drink the blood…get too ashamed to face us and turn and run away! No AnnaBell Jay would never do that! _The hell I won't! You know me better then that Anna! _ The voice I was dying to hear! But I want that voice in person! UGH! _Where the fuck are you Jay?! Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and I are looking for you! Where did you go! _I thought with a lot of authority and worry in it.

_Chill we just had to go to jail…we decided to speed because the old hag was going slow… Carlisle knows because Bella called him… hurry up! Jails are not fun! And Alice is getting on my last nerve!_

_OMG! You're in jail! You are SO dumb! You deserve to stay in jail! _I laughed and filled Esme in. She broke out in hysterics. We made our way to the police department. We broke everyone out of jail and got their car. Jay had a fit because there was a scratch on his baby. I told him we would sue later. No one will get away with scratching our 3 million (plus custom made stuff) dollar cars!

Alice was telling the sheriff all about how to decorate the cells. I didn't need my brother's gift to know what the sheriff was thinking! She was thinking that Alice needed help and was crazy. Bella and I finally pulled her away and Jay and I hopped into our cars. The Cullen's looked around. They were trying to decide which one of them would ride in the limbos. I could tell that this is going to be a long night. They finally decided to put Alice in my car and Carlisle in jays. We got onto the highway and noticed the time. It was 11:30. We decided to speed to the Cullen's house. Of course I won! Edwards Volvo was last. I decided to tease him about it

"Hey Edward… I thought you liked speed?"

"I do." I busted up laughing!

"Well…..then…why…were…..you….you….you…..LAST!?" I said between breaths.

"I need my engine fixed."I slowly stopped laughing. I just walked out to the garage where is Volvo was. He followed. "Anna… what are you doing….your mind is blank!" he was sending me title waves of worry.

"STOP WORRYING!! Jeez! Your giving me a headache! I was just going to rebuild your engine so you can go faster…but if you don't want me to…" I trailed off and started walking for the garage door

"Please! Rebuild it! Will it be done for school tomorrow??" he asked to Alice. Her eyes glazed over. After a minute she nodded.

"I'll get an outfit for you Anna! You can wear it tomorrow!" with that being said she zoomed to her room. I started working on Edwards Volvo using Roses tools. I was completely focused and who ever walked into the room got hit with calmness. Jazz decided to stay by me. I don't blame him either. I would want to hang out with someone that is calm and doesn't hit me with emotions! We started chatting and I taught him a thing or two about cars. He was interested. After I taught him some stuff we started talking about Rose. He told me everything about her. And how I look exactly like her.

When I was done Alice showed me Rose's and Emmett's room. She handed me some of her clothes which fit. I walked downstairs after I was ready. Everyone starred at me. I looked just like Rosalie. They shook their heads and we walked out to the cars, Emmett calling dibbs on riding with me. We made our way to school. Which I still hate!


End file.
